Gakuen alice have a vistor from CCS
by KowaiSugarHime
Summary: sakura kinomoto is trasnported to Gakuen alice! Mikan found new friends. What? hotoru is releasing her emotion a lil more which is rare.eh? Syoran panic in search of sakura. the same story with a lil edit.I lost 2 review for this though a reminder for me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers.

I don't owe any of them... they are own by CLAMP, Tachibana-san blah bah…..

Oki! -

Gakuen Alice main character surly can be friends with Sakura both from CLAMP

I was thinking of pairing them up you know match make like rurouni kenshi with inuyasah

Won't they make it prefect?

I try to make amends and I'll ask a beta, later. But for now I'm checking through by my own. Hope I will survive ever since i receive a compliment from an anonymous reviewer. Who ever it/she/he is THANK YOU! YOU MAKE ME FIRE UP!

Well as the story goes...

It's started of when sakura was practices with her new power and magic...where she is trying to change all the cards to be hers. Rather to Clow Rei. It's pretty late in the night. Syoran is standing outside the magic circle, while Kero in the magnificent Cerberus foam. Standing straight with his chest out-front, the wind blows it's surroundings gently towards him.

"What's with the mood Cerberus? " syaoran ticks off.

"Oh shut up kid, I'm enjoying the atmosphere"

he turns his head as he notice something was amiss blinking at the spot where sakura was suppose to be. He point out his claws towards that direction. "kid! Look, sakura vanish." Cerberus turns to syoran lee.

"Ah! What, Where is she… where did she go! "syoran panic, he rush up and down looking for loop holes… "hei stuffed! What is this!" syoran looks more serious then ever with brows frowning. Cerberus rushes towards syoran, noticing they are both standing in front of a great energy, 'it's...it look like a black hole' kero thought "well kid!" kero pause "Maybe she in there!"

"STOP CALLING ME A KID!..." syoran almost strangle Cerberus, but Cerberus holds him down with his paws... then he notices the skies, changes it's colours. "The skies are turning violet like no other and…." Before he wanted to continue

"Yo stuffed! Look! The void is getting smaller!" syaoran almost freak out. "We better hurry we got no chance to waste" Cerberus grabs syoran robe by the collar in his mouth and jump right in "wait! What if sakura is not in there..." syoran try to hold up "well, we shall take the risk."

The traveling was in spiral... Cerberus doesn't know weather to stay in mid air while spinning being sucked in or fly in... Syoran almost slips off Cerberus mouths, but he can't really bother to hold on since both of them gets dizzy and dizzier Cerberus transform into kero... A cute yellow lion with tiny wings, plus toy.


	2. Chapter 2

I try to make amends and I'll ask a beta.. but for now I'm checking through by my own. hope i survive ever since i receive a compliment from an anonymous reviewer. who ever it/she/he is THANK YOU! YOU MAKE ME FIRE UP!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hotaru?

While in the mean time... Some where in the distance...

"Ouch! Hei look" A girl just had a fall from her broom and with a Little bum on her head. She stand to dust off and that's when she saw a girl in weird, but beautiful pink dress lying face down, on the green grass. In the forest of Gakuen Alice!

"Oh is she the new students here? Or a student who is not new… but I think she's new… who isn't't... " . "Mikan! being silly is very much a disturb to my aura." Hotaru appear in the background and disappear "domo…sorry Hotaru-Chan, but this girl is sleeping here should we report it?" as mikan look around her, she can't find Hotaru anywhere near. She blinks and blinks "HO-TA-Ru…?"

"This place is getting weirder and Hotaru still…. Sigh" at the same time, she pokes and pokes the lovely cute girl. Who almost looks, like her if she notices at all just the different with the clothes and her style differs.

During this time a few distance away out from the forest. Above the clouds two strange and unidentified falls.

"Ahhhhh!" from the void he enters the cushion sky and then he falls dropping. In his thoughts; 'I'm I flying or falling?' and finally he drop in right, through the roof and in a room with two sofa sets. 'This is not good. I can't see anything now... and it's getting dark ugh! my head is spinning'

Syoran in his green robe. Unable to stays stable letting his condition be. He must have been unconscious when he notices. Until a little while where syoran was about to regains semi-consciousness

He felt that he is on something that moves. "Don't move, my waggon will carry you to my lab for test."a voice cames from the behinds warn him. 'It's sounded female so a she I belive, she sounded mysterus ' in his thoughts. He feels the urge to ask her, his whereabout but his stamina isn't strong enough. 'wait what is this strong creep aura around her? When he turns around to sport her, what he see is a girl, a strange aura with a sharply sharp, dark hair which seem to bring him the creeps.

"where is that stuffed animal? Ugh that stuffed animal is just trouble." He laid back as he whispers to himself. Syoran is actually worried for kero. However he still wonders whereabouts, but feeling unsure he doesn't know what to react

"Eh? Test? Lab? What / where are you taking me? And who are you?"

Syoran finals freak out. Finally he realizes and fully conscious to what the girl said a little while ago.

"I'm Imai. Hotaru Imai! I never seen you before and you are not in uniform but you fell right through my roof and u make a hole. The repair itself will cost more then a few rabbits -"

"My friend, Mikan surely is excited to meet you. Although I don't need her now." Hotaru speaks again with strange aura too much calmness. "Are you sakura-san?" confuse by all. Especial with the spiral zone trip.

"Afterwards I'll look for Narumi- sensei to report on you." Hotaru speaks until she brings him to her lab where a mikan robot is doing the cleaning "oh Hotaru-Sama you bring a guest! Hello my name is …" she froze in a half bow.

"Are you able to stand? Please steps out of the wagon. Your green robe doesn't fit with my yellow wagon" Hotaru request him to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

I try to make amends and I'll ask a beta.soon. but for now I'm checking through by my own. hope i survive ever since i receive a compliment from an anonymous reviewer. who ever it/she/he is THANK YOU! YOU MAKE ME FIRE UP!

i'm still have yet to ask for a beta... hmm.. why i din't.. cause .. i think when this time round i still have the same compliment.. i really take that reviews as a compliment rather then abuse... thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3 – SAKURA & SAKURA KISSES!

While syoran is figuring with Hotoru Imai, back to the other sides of the story.

A long flash back takes you there from the darkness that surrounds.

"Omae, ga hontoni suki da! …. Sakura ( I really like you… sakura)" syoran burst out while sakura frost up…

'I don't really know what to say or react. But I never knew that... Syoran... Li Syoran likes me, I've never felt this way before, and my whole body has never have this feeling.

I'm glad that he likes me…eh? This place is getting dark... Wait! What happen? I was… I... Was changing the card... ' sakura was deep in thoughts right after the flash back.'

It took her a while to come back to reality. She feels her left sides of her leg and the back, seems aching, as if she was being poke several times. She saw a girl with 2 pony tails with the face of syoran, While regains consciousness. Or so she taught. "Syoran-kun! I'm sorry but I…" and she grabs Mikan by her hand and kisses mikan whom she thought was syoran. "Syoran when did you grow and dye your hair? - you look pretty"

As mikan blushes "ah! Missy, I'm not syoran!" As she calm her self, down she smiles. 'syoran, dareda syoran? (Syoran WHO is syoran)'mikan ask herself in her owns quick thought "are you lost? I'll help you to look for your friend! Are you OK?" mikan try to help her to regain full conciseness "ops! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else, nice to meet your acquaintance, my name is sakura, sakura kinomoto," sakura dust of, holding her Pink wan and bow to mikan "oh ya, nice to meet you to, I'm mikan sakura!" mikan fluster and return her bows. "Eh! We both name sakura." Mikan fill with excitement

"Mikan-Chan, can I call you by your first name?"

"Yes. sure! Almost everyone here calls me mikan!"

"Sugoi! (Great!), mikan- Chan, so where am I?"

"Eh sakura-san, are you a new students here or which class are you from?"

"Students? Is this a school? I must have been teleport to here by that card"

"Card-to? (Card?) Nani? (What?)Ahhh! You have an Alice? So you must be a student here" Mikan gets ever more cheerful and excited as she stares right deep into sakura green eyes.

Sakura fluster and turn almost in the shades of reds. "Ah! No, no… my school is"

"Eh so you are not from here?" they walked along, talking heading towards the school. Narumi sensei was also catching up behind them.

"Mate! (Wait) Mikan-san -" Narumi stops them at their tracks.

"Eh? Otosan! (Dad)... eh gomenni(sorry), Narumi – sensei. Ohayo (good morning)"

"Ohayo mikan- Chan, I never seen her before… sakura-san?" he smiles sweetly

"Eh? You knew about me?" sakura in the blur fix, pointing her finger to her nose, wondering

'How can he know me when I don't even know him?'

"Iie, sakura –san (nope sakura), I don't know you but I notice your present so I believe you must be a transfer student here" he bend downs to sakura at an eye level gazing through her with a very warm smile. Sakura got all Rose's up and feels all at ease while Narumi sensei looks right deep in.

"Ah! Yes, I'm sakura, sakura kinomoto... erm... Mr... Mr.?" she did a quick bow and look up

" oh right. I've not introduce myself. Sorry to be rude -," sweet drop

"I teach here and you can call mi Narumi Sensei!" he pats on sakura head.

"Oh, come follow me to staffs room for your application."

"Oh I saw you two were kissing in the forest just now. Hontoni kawaii! (Really cute)"

Mikan and sakura went up all red. Thus follows Narumi.


	4. Chapter 4

I try to make amends and I'll ask a beta.. but for now I'm checking through by my own. hope i survive ever since i receive a compliment from an anonymous reviewer. who ever it/she/he is THANK YOU! YOU MAKE ME FIRE UP!

btw i lost your review could you post again whoever it is?... cause it helps to remind me that/ i'

m really bad...

aniway enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 4 – in the Faculty room.

Mikan and sakura went up all red. Thus follows narumi. They walk towards the corridor and to the faculty room.

Sakura seems to be in the daze. 'How did I get here? I wonder how kero-chan, syoran- Kun, tomoyo-chan, touya niisan,' her question is running in her own head.

Once steps into the faculty room… "Kirk...Kirk Kirk Kroc" the sound of the frog

Sakura just stared at the frog that's on a shoulder of a grumpy man.

"jin-jin" mikan points sakura to the guy with a frog on his shoulder.

"His name is Jinno-sensei he is a teacher here too." Narumi smiles as he looking through papers on his desk.

While sakura scan the place, she notices a boy of her own age in a green robe. "That's look like!" sakura widen her eyes as she stumble towards "Sa-kura-Chan what is it?" mikan look all blurry with sakura. "THAT'S …" She runs towards the boy "That's syoran! LI SYORAN" sakura shouted and heads towards him "Ah! Sa- Sa-ku-ra!" both of them crashes, syoran was alarm that he finally found her... Or typically she found him. Every ones eyes in the room were on them. Sakura hug tightly to syoran, as syoran blush and everyone still looking "sakura I was looking for you and…" as syoran was talking sakura. she was stun by, an appearance of a gorgeous man out of nowhere.

'I would describe him as a very warm person and cold he really is gorgeous like yue!' Sakura thought.

"Narumi sensei do you know when will the camping for the students be……" before the man could finish asking his question he vanish "oh makihara- sensei" narumi sensei calls out. "Oh he trips again…sigh..." mikan walk over to sakura "it's pretty normal to freak when you are first time here" mikan smile to both of them "that is mikahara –sensei he always seems to trips he is time tripper."

"Time –trip—per?" sakura and syoran spook shockly.

"Yup! And he is moderator of the Latent Ability Class"

"Alright sakura-san this is your form please fill it up" narumi hands over to sakura a few sheets of papers.

'This is too wired even for my sakura-card… ' sakura thought. The colour of a deep blue covers her face.

"Sakura what are we doing here" syoran turn to sakura

"Oh ya! I got no idea but is kero-chan with you, syoran-kun?"

"That stuffed animal? I think he lost me. I was fallen from the sky and landed here"

"You felled? Me too! …Chotto mate! (Wait!) Kero-chan, missing? Here?" sakura panic with even widen eyes as her sentences goes.

"It's ok I'm sure that stuffed animal will be fine"

"Demo (but)… demo … everyone can see him… moving or flying..."

"Daijobu yo (don't worry) sakura – Chan everything or everyone is wired here…. That stuffed animal will be fine"

"ne sakura- chan and soya-kun, I got to go back to class! All the best!" mikan runs off waving. "hmm, I hope they go through well for the test of stars" she shrugs off."Yup! And he is moderator of the Latent Ability Class"

"Alright sakura-San this is your form please fill it up" narumi hands over to sakura

'This is too wired even for my sakura-card… ' sakura in her thoughts with the colour of a deep blue shown on her face.

"Sakura what are we doing here" syoran turn to sakura

"Oh ya! I got no idea but is kero-chan with you, syoran-kun?"

"That stuffed animal? I think he lost me. I was fallen from the sky and landed here"

"You felled? Me too! …Chotto mate! (Wait!) Kero-chan, missing? Here?" sakura panic

"It's OK I'm sure that stuffed animal will be fine"

"Demo (but)… demo … everyone can see him… moving or flying..."

"Daijobu yo (don't worry) sakura – Chan everything or everyone is wired here…. That stuffed animal will be fine"

As syoran suggested, sakura is still worried soon enough a bell rang out and mikan got to rush to her class.

"Ash! I'm going to be late." mikan panic at the sound of the bell.

"sakura - chan, so ya-run- kun i got to go i hope to catch you after class " mikan wave and leave the faculty room in a hurry

"It's syoran!" as the boy in the green robe shouted back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hint- syoran Jealous…… okay sorry for the long wait… but this is the chapter 5 where something unexpected happens… I'm not sure if it's a good match but. let's give a try. I notices a lot of mistakes in chapter 1 so I'll re upgrade that.

Well in the mean time do enjoy this Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5- Ruka meets sakura!!

"Wow!! Camping!! For each class in the elementary section!!" mikan jumps around and going around the class up and down, asking "doko doko (where where)? Doko ne (where is it)?" mikan ask hotoharu and out of a sudden she was bomber and gotten snap at by an invention of hotoharu's

"the purple rock head snake, this is inventory no. 102, head look-like it made out of rock, has a body of a snake and can snap away your annoying person with its snapping mouth. " Hotaru in her professor get-up, giving the speech to …something.

"Oh ya when will the camping starts… we do need to prepare for it." Tobita. A boy who look sooo much of a girl.

Mikan was spinning and spinning in the classroom with full of joys when a sudden a boy with a dark hair stops her in her tracks "Oi! Cherry print! Move it!" as the boy walks over stepping on her. She was flying with rage and about to snap. The boy simple ignore her and sat at his seat with a small boy follows sitting on his lap.

"NATSUME! What a meanie you are! How could you be so mean! And how could you not be excited…" Mikan blows her top.

"Pht! We are just going to sleep in one of the forest, what so exciting about that?"

Natsume announce. "There will be more than that!" Mikan argue but she notices that something/ someone is missing "eh ruka-pyon? Natsume, where is Ruka-pyon?"

While everyone or almost everyone, is doing the arrangement for the camp. A huge chaos is happing in the Northern Forrest.

"Sakura! Catch it! It's one of the cards!" Syoran was chasing something cute and fuzzy but wasn't sure what to make out of it.

"Syoran! I … I can't find my staff" sakura shouted at syoran who is jumping from tree to tree.

"Don't abuse the animal!! I can handle this…." A blond boy shouted as well giving chase to syoran.

"Sakura can't you use your power to call out your staff" syoran finally catch up with the cute and fuzzy animal.

"Pant, pant. Stops! Stop you two!" ruka running out of breath.

When sakura notice the blond boy that has been following the chase, she stops to ask

"Eh? Who are you?" she asks. While facing him and without realize her surrounding the fuzzy animal was jumping right and left running away from Syoran. The fuzzy animal went straight charge and bang right into sakura back. Crashes, Sakura crash onto the blond boy. Now both of the two blonds lying on the ground with sakura on top of the blond boy and blushing red at that. "I... I... I am Ruka.." as he himself gazing right deep into her very own eyes. Only a while he notices his reflection in her eyes. With sakura layers of laces of her gown covers both of them keeping them warmer.

A distant away syoran saw what has happen. And syoran is deep with Envy. Syoran did not continue to bother helping out but he pretends nothing he saw that should bother him. Syoran stays behind one of the trees. Now all who has being chasing has forgotten about the fuzzy animal. The fuzzy animal escapes in advance and leaps to a nearby Hut. That it saw.

"Sakura-chan!, Syoran-san! Ruka-Pyon!" mikan shouted while looking out for them at the southen forrest

From the view of the Crystal globe


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry For the delay of this Chapter but I'm finally done!!

Pls post a review or a suggestion after you read I'm hoping to get chapter 7 soon!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6 - camping starts.

From the view of the Crystal globe by the hands off a lady. she who sees, knows. Her brows are frowning at sense of worriness in the air. Then a shadow overcast the globe. It's narumi sensei.

"Oh my my, isn't that mikan? Is she lost?"

"No, well not really, basically yes. She's looking for the new students in the wrong forrest" she spoke unasure at the same time a lilttle worried. "Ah! Nothing to worry soon you will see who looking for whom "narumi smiles as he points back at the globe.

The time pass mikan is back in her room since she, now a one star she has her own proper room. Building castle in the air, she talk to herself.

"I can't belive i ran into a rain storm and hgot hit on the head with a by imai ... ah ah cho!" mikan snezzing! "i think I'm going to catch a cold." mikan getting dizzy but before her eyes failed her she saw a fuzzy lil animal by the Conner of her room "am I dreaming and thus she faint the lil fuzzy animal bounce towards her and snuggles for comfort at the same time a yellow and green glow surround her and the fuzzy animal. She felt warm and at ease. She went into a deep sleep. -- Time did not went into a still before anyone's knows it, it's bright early morning

The alarm clock went of "Ah! I'm late! " mikan grab the clock and rush into her uniform "Today! Is the camping trip, I don't want to be late" as she rush about the room getting ready she remember about yesterday "uh, I didn't even get to meet them does they knew about the camping trip… and yesterday was it a dream that I saw a fuzzy animal?"

Mikan able to catch the mini bus that is going towards the camping zone everyone is excited especially herself, while hotoharu felt ignore they don't seem to find Ruka or natsume or the new students. "They have reach there by another bus" as she pull mikan down with a mechanical hands since mikan was standing and searching for them.

Everything went smoothly and night has come Mikan stills searching for them. And the first person she has found is "Sakura-Chan… sakura-Chan" she waves to sakura who is in the school uniform unexpected. "mikan-Chan!" she waves back with a smile. "Sakura do you know where your friend and a boy with a blond hair who always holds a rabbit?" mikan shot even before getting to her "oh ya! Sakura I've been looking all over for you. How did you find the school" she holds on to sakura hands "urm, I still find it's wired and if you wish to find them they are somewhere around" sakura replies "then let's look for them" mikan back to her simple minded person and rush off grabbing sakura by her hands.

On that starry night's where the teachers is assigning the students. Ruka, natsume is lying on a grass staring up. "natsume, one day on the starry nights like this we will be living together with all the animals just like ... " ruka pause while wonder his mind off with sparkles appearing in joy as he imagine the stable and being a veteran at the end of the day enjoying hot coffee .

"Huh coffee? "When did ruka drink coffee he thought himself "nanda Ni? Ruka? You are dreaming again pht!" natsume sigh again.

as they both look up to the starry skies a head pop in blocking the view "ruka...pyon!" mikan sudden appearance "oh n natsume-kun!" mikan smiles with her two ponytail dangling down an inch away from each of the two boys faces.

On haste ruka stood up and natsume burn the tips of mikan hairs "ah! Natsume!! "Mikan shouted trying to crease the small fire. Ruka then notice a girl with a shorter hair and long side fringe but much much shorter upfront looking away.

"Ah! Ruka -pyon, Natsume-kun this is Sakura - Chan "mikan introduce them to sakura who is currently in dumb struck by the whole day that has occur to her."Sakura -Chan, sakura -Chan!" mikan calls out "sakura Chan this is ruka -pylon and Natsume Kun!


	7. Chapter 7

Ah so we arrive at chapter 7 ,

Ah so we arrive at chapter 7 ,… erm erm mi happy but me lack grammar well I did ask someone to help for checking but no result yet so I'll update the story with better grammar once I a friend of mine done with it. - well enjoy again!

Chapter 7

"Ah! Ruka -pyon, Natsume-kun this is Sakura - Chan "mikan introduce them to sakura who is currently in dumb struck by the whole day that has occur to her."Sakura -Chan, sakura -Chan!" mikan calls out "sakura Chan this is ruka -pyon and Natsume Kun!

"oh hello, nice to meet you" as she smiles she bows and she started to blush. natsume did not reply but simply ignore and walk away due to this mikan catch up and hit a punch at the back of natsume back. "Ouch! What did you do that for you idiot! " as natsume rage. Ruka was gazing at the new girl as he slowly daze. Sakura was abit taken aback at the two of them. her eyes wander ,this another eyes meet. Her eyes meet ruka's and when ruka notice that their eyes meet . they both turns away quickly. "er,m ano…". Ruka blush while trying to get something in mind to speak. "erm.. yes?" sakura squeak .

out of the sudden a scream cames from the deep of the forest. No one seems to hear other then them. It alert natsumi, Ruka, Sakura and mikan. "what is that?" mikan panic and hold on fast behind natsumi. "let's check it out" sakura jumps to the front and dash of into the forest until she was seen no more not ever her shadow "wait! " ruka tried to call back to sakura as mikan just run pass both of them.

"this isn't good that air head no better" natsume shake his head and flip his frinch backward but it goes back to the original place. "natsu-me" ruka said softly under his breath . "let's go.. home" natsume snorts, he walks casualy with his hands in the pocket.


End file.
